untitled
by calicoskies4ever
Summary: Clex slash, agnsty, takes place right after Lex is found on the island. Red Kryptonite, blah, blah, blah
1. Default Chapter

"Lex?" The boy cried out in his sleep. Melissa frowned. It's okay baby, I'm here now. Kal, she thought, he said his name was Kal. Who is Lex she wondered. "Kal," she asked quietly? The boy woke suddenly. He sat bolt upright, the scar on his chest seemed even more prominent than the night before. "Who is Lex? Alexis?"  
"Huh?"  
"You where calling out in your sleep. Calling out to somebody named Lex."  
  
"Oh, Lex is-uh an-uh. . ."  
  
"Don't worry." She stood up and started to get dressed. "See ya around sometime?" I hope not, Clark thught. He kept quiet. "When?"  
"What?"  
"When can I see you again?"  
"What is it going to take to get you to leave me alone?" Melissa looked at him hurt. "Money? There's-" she slapped him, hard. Just then the door opened.  
"Clark-" Chloe poked her head in. She saw the half naked woman, and Clark, dressed only in his shorts. Chloe blushed. "Sorry. I didn't realize I was inturuting something."  
"It's fine," the woman spat. "I was just leaving." She left. Clark looked over at Chloe. She blushed.  
"Way to go, Prince Charming." Clark glared at her.  
"What do you want?" He growled.  
"They found Lex Luthor."  
"Dead?"  
"No, alive. He has Malaria, pretty bad, but the docs think he's going to be okay. By the way, what happened to your chest?"  
"My dad."  
"Bull, I know your father."  
"No, my real dad. Long story I don't want to get into it. Anyway, I thought I told you to stay the hell away from here."  
"Lex is asking for you, and I'm the only one who knows where you are."  
  
"He in the hospital?"  
"The mansion." She nodded at Clark's confusion. "You know how the Luthors are," she sighed. Clark nodded. He stroked the red kryptonite ring on his finger.  
"I'll think about going to see him, if you get the hell out of here. Now!" Chloe ran out of the apartment. Clark laid himself down on the sofa and curled up into a ball. So much had happened lately. So many bad, bad things.  
"Clark, you have to understand something." Lex had explained. "This is all great, but you and I both knew that this couldn't last forever. I have expectations to live up to. Besides-" Clark wasn't listening anymore.  
  
"Shut up, Lex. I don't wanna hear it. You don't want me, that's all you have to say. You don't want me and you never did."  
  
"Baby," Lex had put his arm around Clark's shouder. Clark had allowed him to do this, but grudgingly "I love you. . ."  
"Don't touch me," he had screamed. "Don't use any of that baby crap on me either." Then he had left.  
"Clark. Wait!" The voice had called after him, but he wasn't listening anymore. Then Lex's plane had crashed. Clark didn't want to believe that he was really gone, but after the funeral, what else could he do? Clark. Bmut that voice still haunted his dreams. Baby. Every night, the same dream. Every night he saw him. Every night. . . Lex. But he was dead. Execpet, that now he wasn't. Lex was alive, sick, but alive. And maybe, just maybe, things were going to be okay. 


	2. chapter 2

Clark felt the heat rise up in his groin at the mention of Lex. HE could convince everyone else that whatever feelings he had for the older man were nothing more than friendship, or maybe brotherly love, but to himself-well he just knew better. No mater how much he tried to deny it, Clark was in love with Lex Luthor. And he had been in love with Clark. Unforetently, Helen had screwed everything up. And she had gotten Lex killed. Only it hadn't worked. Lex was alive.  
  
"SP why are you standing here?" A sharp voice rang out in his mind.  
  
"He hurt me," Clark responded aloud. He realized that this was not good. Talking to oneself is the first sign of insanity. He drummed his fingers against the base of his neck.  
  
What to do?  
  
What to do?  
  
Lex. . .  
  
How he longed for those hands, soft and loving. Fingers which had touched Clark everywhere, had made him feel almost human. They had been enough to make Clark--on the verge of climax at the time- confess his deepest secret to Lex. Clark grabbed his jacket and left the apartment, slamming the door on the way out.  
  
_________________________  
  
Clark sat in front of the mansion with the motorcycle between his legs. He liked the strength of the machine, loved it in fact. Looking up at the castle caused the breath to catch in his throat. His lips and throat went dry. The boy licked his lips and got off the bike. He got off the bike and stepped inside. He focused his eyes and began to search for Lex.  
_________________________  
  
Lex's bedroom was cool, comfortable, but not cold. The bed was made up with soft purple sheets and softer looking blankets. There was an IV poll next to it and a nurse in a chair in the corner. Lex sat with his head propped up by several pillows, eyes closed. Clark didn't need to go into the room to know he wasn't asleep. Lex's cracked lips separated. He took a deep breath and moaned.  
  
"Clark?" The voice that spoke was weak and nothing like what the boy had come to expect. He took a step backward.  
  
"You're him, aren't you?" THE nurse asked. "The one he keeps asking for?" Clark could only nod. She told him that he could have fifteen minutes with Lex, then left. The boy sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Lex?" HE whispered and kissed the mans forehead, which was burning with fever. Lex blinked, opened his eyes and smiled at Clark. He shifted his eyes to where the nurse usually sat. His smile widened when he saw she was gone.  
  
"Clark. Baby," He leaned forward to kiss the boy, Clark pulled back.  
  
"No!"  
  
"No?" Clark shook his head. "Was that your motorcycle I heard out side? Those things are dangerous."  
  
"You would know. You're the crash expert. Aren't you?"  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Lex coughed a little, pain in his eyes.  
  
"Nothing. I've never felt better." Clark ran a hand through his hair. Lex caught a glimpse of the ring.  
  
"IS that---is that what I think it is?" Clark made no attempt to respond. "Take it off, now."  
  
"Why?" Clark stood up to leave. Lex grabbed the younger mans wrist with a sick hand. A need le was stuck into the back of his wrist. Medicine of some kind dripped from the IV poll and into Lex's body. There was hardly any strength left n the hand, but it kept Clark on the bed.  
  
"Because I love you." Lex used his other hand to stroke Clark's hair. Clark flinched as the older man touched him.  
  
"You must not love me very y much," he managed to pull free. Lex's eyes dropped, he went into a coughing fit. Clark couldn't tell if it was really or if Lex was simply trying to get sympathy.  
  
"Baby, I'm so sorry. I-"Clark cut him off.  
  
"You don't need to explain," he spat, "She gave it up, but I wouldn't. You must have liked that. Didn't you?"  
  
"I made a mistake. I'm only human, Clark. But I still care about you. I know I don't deserve a second chance, but I'm asking for one any way. What do you say, Clark? Can we try again?"  
  
"Can I get back to you on that?" Lex winced, and tried to touch the boy again. Clark stepped back and fiddled with his ring. It slipped off his finger and clattered to the floor. "I-I gotta go."  
  
"Wait!" Lex reached out his hand, inches from Clark. "You're the only person I want. TH only one." Clark stared at the floor.  
  
"You gotta promise that-that you won't. . ." Clark began to stammer. His eyes were brimming with tears. The hand reached for him. Clark sat down next to Lex again; Lex reached up and gently touched his face.  
  
"I love you Clark. And from now on, it's just you and, e." The nurse came back in and told Clark it was slime to leave. He stood up, but Lex's eyes filled with hate. Clark already knew that face. Lex was P.O.ed.  
  
"Ten more minutes, please?" Clark tried to play referee. Clark waited until the nurse was gone and stroked Lex's head. Lex calmed down significantly after she left.  
  
"I hate her. Can you be my nurse, Clark?" The boy laughed. "She won't even give me a hand job." More giggles from the blushing teen.  
  
"You asked?"  
  
"Well, you know me."  
  
"But you're married."  
  
"And Helen tried to kill me, I think that's a good reason to end it, don't you Clark?" The boy nodded. Lex leaned forward and pressed his lips to the boy. Clark opened his minute excepting Lex's tongue. Ten minutes later, on the dot, the nurse came back in.  
  
"You really need to-oh my God. . .'  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!" Lex shouted at her.  
  
"Lex, I've been gone three months. My parents. I have to go. I'll come back, okay?"  
  
"Damn it, Clark. I want you. Now!" The book shrunk back. "Sorry baby. You're right. Go see your parents. I'll be here when you come back. It's not like I'm going anywhere."  
  
"I think, I'm gonna be ready to you know-next time. . ." Lex looked around to be sure the nurse had left after he yelled at her. "I want you too."  
  
"Good. " Lex smiled wolfishly. "I'll be here when you come back." Clark leaned forward and pressed his lips to Lex's. HE pushed his tongue passed them and into his lover's mouth. Lex pulled the boy's body close. "You feel that baby? That's all for you."  
  
"Better not let the nurses handle it." Clark chuckled. Lex spanked him playfully.  
  
"Well, I did make you a promise, didn't i?"  
  
"Yeah, you did." Clark slid his hand under the covers and grasped Lex's member in his hand.  
  
"Ohhh. good boy. Good boy, Clark."  
  
"What am I, a dog?" Clark continued to stroke his lover.  
  
"Naw," Lex panted. "Much cuter. Than any dog. I ever. Saw."  
  
"Shut up," Clark kissed him, "you're spoiling the moment."  
  
"Mmm. oh baby. That's the spot. Oh. Yes. YES. YES!" Clark pulled his sticky hand from under the sheets.  
  
"How about a sponge bath?" He giggled. Lex cracked a smile too.  
  
"Will you give it to me?" Clark blushed again. "Red's a good color on you."  
  
"Lana said that too." He grinned from ear to ear, his heart fluttering a little bit at the mention of the girl's name.  
  
"Ah-the cheerleader. Guess you can't forget that one, hu?"  
  
"Sorry, Lex. I-"  
  
"It's okay. I understand. Besides, you're not sleeping with her, are you?"  
  
"No." Clark looked around the room. "Lex. I don't know how long it's gonna be with my parents."  
  
"Probably a while, but I can wait. I waited three freaking months on that island, and a year before that. A few more hours probably wont kill me."  
  
"Don't make jokes about that."  
  
"I love you, baby."  
  
"I love you too." Clark leaned down and quickly kissed Lex. "I'll see ya around." Lex nodded and closed his eyes. "Don't be too mean to the nurse, please?"  
  
"Fine, but what am I supposed to do for fun around here?"  
  
"I'll be back soon, and then you can make out with me." 


End file.
